


From the stars of somebody else

by Rita_SomethingBoring



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Drunk Finn, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_SomethingBoring/pseuds/Rita_SomethingBoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is drunk at a party and he says something about being a Spacewalker and having two girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the stars of somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> As always...English is not my first language so there will be mistakes. Please don't be mad and enjoy it!

The party was almost over, but there were a few drunk guys that were laughing in the kitchen. Bellamy could hear them clapping and screaming something about Mars, the Moon and “poor Pluto”. When Bell entered in the kitchen he saw five guys who were watching someone and that someone was jumping up and down from the white chairs as if they where a planet or another.

“I am a Spacewalker! No one can stop me!!! I’m UNSTOPPABLE! Who needs oxygen when you can jump from Mars to Venus like this?!” and he jumped, almost falling down from the chair, while his friends laughed at him. “Clarky goes back to mama for Christmas? No problem, there’s Rav for youuuu” and he fell. Suddenly a girl entered the room and helped him. The others were still laughing and drinking, but the girl seemed to have everything under control… if it wasn’t for the tears in her blue eyes. Bellamy was sure he saw those tears, he had years of training trying to understand his sister Octavia, so he was pretty sure that the girl needed help. If not with the unconscious body of the Spacewalker, then with those tears. O was already home, Monty and Jasper with her, so Bellamy had the whole night to himself.

When he reached the porch outside the house he saw the blond girl from before yelling at drunk-but-awake Spacewalker who was trying to defend himself, apparently. Even with the poor street light  Bell could see the fury in her eyes, mixed with betrayal and hurt, so he decided to save the life of the guy and the criminal record of the girl. “c’mon he’s too drunk, he won’t even remember this. You at least have to kill him when he can understand what a dick he is.” She turned to face him, but then nodded and after a quick look at the guy they were on their way to the nearest Diner.

Bellamy was silent because he knew that she was still thinking about that guy so they walked all the way to the Diner without a word. When they arrived the Diner was full of hungry teenagers, all coming from the same  party as Bellamy and the girl because there was no food at back there. They found two sits and ordered. “I’m Bellamy, by the way.” The girl jumped a little as if she thought she was alone and was surprised he was even talking to her. “mhm, yeah, I’m Clarke. Sorry about before. Finn… he…”

Bellamy waited because he knew he couldn’t push her. He has just met her and he didn’t know her so he just remained silent. “I know you couldn’t really care about my crappy love life, but I’m coming from a three years relationship with this girl Lexa…and Finn seemed to be a nice, cute guy! Then I find out he already has a girlfriend and… and then you saw what he says about me and Raven…and I don’t even know why I am telling you all this. I’m just really tired! Why must all…” after this monologue the food arrived and Bellamy thanked the waitress and then turned again to talk to the girl, Clarke. “I know why you are telling me all this. One, I’m an extremely hot guy who stopped you from committing an homicide. Two, I’m a good listener thank to having a younger sister. Three, I’m hot.” Clarke snorted and began to eat her food. During the dinner they talked, starting to know each other.

 

+++++++++++

 

Less than a couple of months later Clarke, Bellamy and Raven are in the pub where Octavia’s boyfriend, Lincoln, works. They are arguing over  the last Jurassic Park movie and suddenly Finn was at their table smiling and trying to convince Clarke on going on a date with him. Raven was watching the whole scene, trying not to punch him in the face and O was stopping Lincoln from breaking a bottle of bear on Finn’s head.

When Clarke turned Finn down for the third time, Bellamy stepped in the conversation, hugging Clarke from behind and kissing on her right temple. “Mhm, I think you lost that spaceship, Spacewalker, sorry.”


End file.
